Rebooted Phantoms
Rebooted Phantoms '''are the main hallucinations of '''Five Nights At Freddy's: Pending 3. Phantom Rebooted Freddy He resembles the Freddy from TRTF: Chapter One and the Rebooted Freddy from the last game. He appears to be a phantom that was the first victim of Fazbear Pizza Empire's demolition and was paranormally shipped off to Fred-o-ween Land. He has a chipped hat (which strangely never appeared in his teaser) and a broken leg. Other times he is just a disembodied floating head. He starts on CAM 09. He will emerge out of a Freddy poster with a hole in it. On the 1st phase, his head will faintly be seen in the darkness, in his 2nd phase his head disappears and his hand comes out of the hole, in his 3rd phase his other hand will appear and grab the wall, in his 4th phase half of his body will come out of the poster and in his 5th phase he gets out of the poster and appears next to the exit and the poster. He will walk up to your office's door. Once you see him he will jumpscare you and give you a power error and the lights flicker. Other than that, he never kills the player, he only triggers Phantom Reboot, just like the others. Phantom Rebooted Bonnie He resembles the Bonnie from TRTF: Chapter One and the Rebooted Bonnie from the last game. While he doesn't resemble a phantom form, he looks faintly faded (note that the image doesn't show it). He orginates as the second vicitm of the Fazbear Pizza Empire demolition and also shipped to Fred-o-ween Land. He will appear in your office for a few seconds before giving you a power error. Seconds after that, he will jumpscare you. If you click on his nose, he will actually send you to a minigame called "Bonnie's Secret Game" where you play as Bonnie and you are performing. When a time card (Night...) comes up the pizzeria is shown, but you and Chica are the only ones on stage, with a dismantled Freddy. The two of you witness the accident of a child getting killed by William. After the child is dead, Purple Guy/William walks up to you and dismantles you, along with Chica. Then the minigame ends. Phantom Rebooted Chica While this phantom does not have an antagonistic form in the game, she can be summoned when you click on a Chica poster in CAM 08 eight times. She can jumpscare you. She is also known to be the third victim of the Fazbear Pizza Empire demolition and also shipped to Fred-o-ween Land. When you click on a Chica head in CAM 03 three times, you get send to "Chica's Game". 'As you play the game you are on the stage and when the Night time card appears you and Bonnie witness a murder and a dismembered Freddy. Just like Bonnie's minigame, you get dismantled by William. Phantom Rebooted Foxy He resembles the Foxy from TRTF: Chapter 1. He is the 4th victim of Fazbear Pizza Empire's demolition and was instead shipped off to Fred-o-ween Land. He has no ear and also has no legs. He starts off in the vents. Close a vent when he is near or he will disable your power. When you click on his hook in Vent D, you will get transported to a minigame (titled '"Playing Hooky") where you are enteraining kids. The time card (Night....) appears and you witness the murder of a child. While the child is fully dead, you close the curtains but William already notices that and walks up to you, dismantling you instantly. So far, he is the only phantom that has a soul possessing him (the person being "Marie"), along with Phantom Reboot Fredbear. Phantom Rebooted Fredbear He only appears in this game as a shadow in dark sides of cameras (Cam 10 and Cam 5), he also resembles his orginal form and the Fredbear (or Golden Freddy) from TRTF: Chapter 1. He is also (presumably) the final vicitm of Fazbear Pizza Empire's demolition. So far, he was the only one that didn't get shipped off to Fred-o-ween Land, but strangely got there. He only appears in the dark sides of the aforementioned cameras. When you boop his nose 6 times, you will get transported to a minigame called "'''THE FINALE OF THE DEMOLITION". '''You appear as an inactive Fredbear suit. A few minutes later, William comes in but slips on an animatronic's arm and into the suit, making the suit active. Then the springlocks go off and William is trapped in the suit forever. Then the pizzeria crumbles and falls apart. Then the minigame ends. William possesses this suit. The Reboot he is so far the only phantom that can kill you. He appears to be very glitchy. He appears on every camera and will disable power. Use the audio sounds on the previous camera he was on to get him much far. If you fail this he will kill you. Trivia *Phantom Rebooted Freddy and The Reboot are the only phantoms that dont have minigames. *In the teaser that shows the three phantoms, a 3 appears in Freddy's eye, although this was also featured in a banner but on the banner the 3 is in The Reboot's eye. Gallery Category:Phantom Category:Fan Characters